Eon Love
by PokeKidFiction
Summary: Two boyfriend eons mate for their first time. The Vaporeon and Leafeon will never be the same again. YAOI PokemonXPokemon lemon!


Oneshot

Disclaimer Pokemon is copyright to its copyright holders.  
I hold no claim on the Pokemon franchise nor do I intend to make money from the Pokemon franchise. In adition, I will not receive any money from this fanfiction story, neither directly nor indirectly.  
Author's note Wish this could have happened to me. :)  
This fanfiction contains YAOI sexual matterial, which means gay sex.  
This story has explicit sexual interaction between two male Pokemon.  
If this offends you in any way, you should perhaps hit the back button...waiting...waiting...OK let's go!

OK, so I'm not a big fan of pokemon school fics, I try to stay true to at least one of the series' worlds. However when I get an idea, there's no getting rid of it. Also, just as with my story "the foxes", one of the Pokemon I'd like sexually more as a female but yet I will portrey as male.  
Q: Can't you write anything other than YAOI?  
A: Not on this account! You'll only find YAOI Pokemon fanfics here!

Will, a Pokemon species known as Vaporeon, lazily pawed through a four page list of instructions.  
"Wonder what it's like to live in a pack or clan." The Vaporeon mused to himself. "Bet they probly don't have to go through school."  
Will didn't necessarily hate education, he just longed to live like the Pokemon outside the relms of town life. It had always been a dream of his.  
Will sighed and put the instructions in his bag. This assignment wasn't due for two weeks, he could do that work in no time.  
He ambled over to the window and lay down on his back.  
"Sup Will." A voice he Recognized as Charlie's spoke behind him.  
Charlie was a Charmeleon, and one of the 5 other Pokemon who shared his dorm.  
Will was in the equivalent to a human highschool, tenth grade to be procise.  
"Heya Char." The Vaporeon said lazily.  
"You going back to your family for the holiday?" Charlie asked conversationally.  
"Don't think so." Will replied. "It's hardly a holiday. Just like a three day weekend. My parents are several hours from here."  
"Besides, I want to spend the holiday with my boyfriend." Will continued.  
"Lee?" Charlie asked.  
"Yeah, who else?" Will responded.  
"Just making sure you two were still together." Charlie said, walking over to his bed and laying down.  
"Anyway, you seen Rustle lately?" The Charmeleon asked, refering to one of there classmates.  
"Saw him in math as usual. If you hadn't played sick you'd have seen him too." Will said scratching his ear boredly.  
"Who said I was playing sick?" Charlie said. Charlie then began an overdramatic fit of coughing that was obviously fake.  
"Ah shut up." Will said playfully, a smile dancing across his face.  
Getting to his feet, Will walked to the door of the dorm.  
"Where you goin?" Charlie asked him curiously.  
"Gonna visit Lee." Will said.  
"Ah how cute." Charlie said in a teasing manner. "Well, fine, leave me. I'll just set here and be bored."  
"Your sick, I don wanna be around you, I have to stay healthy!" Will said in an "I've got you now" voice.  
"Fine, be that way." Charlie said, but Will could see he was holding back a grin.  
Not many of the Pokemon at the springway Highschool lived at the school, most of them were native to the town or close enough that it was practical for them to get there on time every day.  
There were about 30 boys and 35 girls who stayed in the dorms. Lee happened to be one of the Pokemon living too far away to return home every night.  
Lee and Will didn't share the same room, Lee's room was 3 doors down from Will's.  
Will walked down the hall and pawed at the door.  
"C-min, door's unlocked." A voice said from inside.  
Will opened the door and entered.  
All the dorms were virtually the same. The only differences were the states of the beds and the various possessions around the room.  
An Espeon, a Hitmonchan and a Kadabra were playing some fun looking RPG on a game system which was attached to the television.  
"Is Lee here?" Will asked.  
"Do you see him?" The Hitmonchan rodely said.  
"No." Will responded, keeping an even temper. "Do you know where he is then?"  
"Yeah." The Hitmonchan responded.  
Will waited for a few seconds for the punching demon to respond. When he did not, Will asked "So, urr, where is he?"  
"Said something about getting some sunlight. Whent to the ball field I think." The Hitmonchan snapped.  
Will let out a long sigh and left the dorms to hunt for his future mate.

Lee was a Leafeon, and had a certain affinity with nature.  
As such, he enjoyed just relaxing outside, the grass beneath him making him feal at home and the burning sun above him lending him its energy.  
Lee was a year younger than Will. Although they shared no classes in school, they still found plenty of time to spend with each other.  
The Leafeon spotted the beautiful Vaporeon as he walked out of the school and on to the field.  
"Hey Will!" The Leafeon said jumping up and running to him.  
"Hey Lee." Will said, licking his boyfriend's shoulder in greeting. "I got you something to eat."  
"Oh?" Lee said smiling.  
Will produced some delicious looking collection of meats from where he had hidden it from Lee's view.  
"Looks good." Lee said, taking the food from him.  
Will moved in close to Lee and snuggled against him.  
"Want some of this food?" Lee offered.  
"Noh, I got some before I came out here." Will responded.  
Will was lost in the warmpth and feal of his future mate next to him.  
They had been together for ten months but had yet to mate with each other.  
Once you mated with a Pokemon, most often you were considered their mate forever. That's how culture worked in this area of the world anyway.  
They lay down together, snuggling close. It wasn't long before they fell asleep, basking in the presence of each other.

In a few hours, Lee woke up and stretched.  
Lee noticed there was something sticky on his stomach and side. Some kid must've thrown mud or something on him in his sleep. He just decided to ignore it.  
He licked Will's face to awaken him.  
"Wa?" Will said.  
"We fell asleep together. We're on the ball field." Lee explained.  
Will groggily stood up and blinked his eyes.  
"It's late." He commented.  
"A bit." Lee said.  
"You know, I err, had a dream." Will said, blushing.  
"I suppose you did, that happens when you sleep silly." Lee said licking Will's ear.  
"Yeah, this dream though. It was about you." Will said. "We, urr, took the final step to become mates with each other."  
"You mean you drempt we mated?" Lee said now blushing as well. "That explains why my side was sticky."  
"Hmm?" Will asked confused.  
"Well, haven't you ever had a wet dream before?" Lee asked.  
"No, and I'm not sure what you mean by that." Will replied, fealing rather stupid.  
Lee explained the wonders of wet dreams to Will.  
"Well, we could always do that." Lee offered with a lick to his boyfriend's forehead.  
"Really?" Will exclaimed.  
"For sure." Lee said, blushing bright red.  
Lee had been wanting to ask Will for a long time. He loved this water eon so much. He wanted them to spend eternity together.  
"OK, well then, umm. You start?" Will said embarrassed.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed." Lee said, his own embarrassment plainly obvious on his face. "We're about to be mates!"  
Lee licked Will's ears and then his face.  
They both kissed for a few minutes. Lee explored every nuance Will's mouth.  
When Lee ended the kiss, he nudged Will on to his back.  
Lee licked his mate's chest, enjoying the taste of his mate's blue body.  
Will was already having the best day of his life, but little did he know how much more a day like this could improve.  
Lee kept licking, eventually reaching Will's stomach.  
Will's member was poking from its sheeth as his soon to be mate licked closer to it.  
He reached Will's erect member, but skipped over it.  
Will let out a moan. Lee couldn't take torchering his love for long, and inveloped Will's member into his mouth.  
The thought occurred to Will they could get interrupted which would be highly embarrassing. But no. It was dark and nobody'd come out here so late.  
The feal of the Leafeon's soft toung on his private area made shivers go down Will's spine.  
Lee sucked and licked at his lovely mate's delicious cock, tasting it, loving the taste of it.  
Will moaned with pleasure as his new mate sucked his member.  
"Keep...keep going Lee." Will growned out.  
The sound of his mate's moans turned Lee on so much. He vowed to give the Vaporeon the most amazing experience possible. He licked and sucked with renewed vigger. Will started to hump into his mate's mouth out of instinct.  
Soon, Will came in Lee's mouth. Lee swallowed all of the delicious liquid he could and then licked the Vaporeon to get the rest.  
Lee was turning around to offer himself to be mated when Will stopped him with a short sentence.  
"No."  
"Hmm?" Lee asked. "Not ready yet?"  
"I want you inside me." Will moaned. "I need you inside me!"  
"Well if your sure." Lee said.  
Will got up and stood, waiting for the grass Pokemon to mount him.  
Leafeon did so.  
Will could feal the Leafeon's warm tan furr against his back and Lee's hard foxhood against the opening of his ass.  
"Now, I can't wait any longer. I need you!" Will panted.  
Lee thrust forward, taking the cute Vaporeon's virginity from him.  
Will yelped at the pain.  
Lee was scared.  
"I'm sorry, I-" Lee sputtered.  
"No, keep going." Will said. "I'll get used to it."  
Lee wasn't sure if they should continue, but in addition to not wanting to hurt the Vaporeon, he also wanted to make him feal great pleasure.  
Lee moved out slowly and slowly back in.  
He still hadn't quite made it completely in yet.  
He gradually picked up in speed, allowing Will to ajust at a pace that would hurt the least.  
Will soon felt the Leafeon's knot bumping against his ass. He had forgotten all about the knots that were a part of the canine pokemon reproduction system. He wondered if he could take the Leafeon's knot.

Both eons were moaning and experiencing great pleasure.  
Lee loved how tight his new mate was. He could feal the Vaporeon's hot tight walls as he thrust in and out of them.  
Will could feal the Leafeon's balls slapping against his rearend and this added to the amazing sensations he was experiencing.  
Lee's knot soon whent inside of Will. The pain was astronomical, but there was a faint undertone of pleasure.  
The Leafeon thrust with greater strength and speed as he felt an orgasm ready to grip his body.  
Lee was no longer able to control himself. Will was loving the intense fealing of this Vaporeon thrusting into him. It felt so other worldly.  
He tightened around the Leafeon's dick and Lee let out a tremendous moan as he released his load into the Vaporeon.  
"Oh arceus. So..." Leafeon panted, exausted from the experience. "So good."  
The knot had now gotten too large for the two Pokemon to separate. They were tied together.  
Lee was still poring seed into the Vaporeon. Lee, wanting Will to orgasm, started pawing his mate as they were knotted.  
"This is kinda symbolic, isn't it?" Will asked.  
"Hmm?" Lee asked.  
"Well, I'm not a female, a vixen Pokemon, so there isn't really a need to be knotted." Will explained, "But I think it symbolizes our emotional bond."  
"Never thought of that." Lee said.  
He kept jacking off his new mate until Will came on the grass.

They had been tied for another ten minutes after Will had his release. When they were finally separated, they headed back into the school and to their respective dorms.  
Over the next terms of school, they frequently found time to express their love for one another. Not always sexually.  
After highschool, the Pokemon worked for a Pokemon Police force.  
Eventually they were both captured together by a young aspiring Pokemon master.  
They then bonded with their new master and helped him to conquer many challenges.

I'm done updating with a new story daily.  
I've just got other things I must focus on as well. I probably won't even update every other day, but we shall see.  
Want me to start a YAOI romance which will span many many chapters and won't begin with sex but will eventually contain it?  
If so, please tell me by private message.  
Also let me know what you think of this story by leaving a review.  
See ya later. 


End file.
